Forum:WP's "Barnstars" = MA "Trekstars" ?
Wikipedia has an "appreciation" system in place, similar to one at my workplace, incidentally. If you're familiar, Wikipedia's is called "Barnstars". I think that "Trek Star"s would be great here on MA. I'm going to create a suggestion at Memory Alpha:Trekstars for us to start on this. -- Captain M.K.B. 18:20, 1 June 2006 (UTC) :Good idea. I was just thinking about this same thing yesterday. Can we talk about the title tho? --Bp 18:36, 1 June 2006 (UTC) ::I'd agree... "Trek Stars" sounds kinda... cheesy. To me at least. Unfortunately, I can't come up with another good name at this point in time. Except maybe Niners. ;) -- Sulfur 18:40, 1 June 2006 (UTC) in case you wonder)]] I was thinking the compound word version might have a little more .. solidity to it "Trekstars" -- Captain M.K.B. 18:50, 1 June 2006 (UTC) :::How about a more in-universe name? Maybe Cochrane Medal of Excellence or Christopher Pike Medal of Valor. Jaz talk 18:49, 2 June 2006 (UTC) ::::A while back I thought about putting the "Christopher Pike Anti-Vandalism Medal" on someone's page, with the pic, but decided against it for some reason. I think a more in-universe name is a better Idea to, but this image would be great for the "Featured Article" icon! (Template talk:Articleicons) Other pics could be found, like Kirk's awards, or McCoys, etc. A bunch of Data's medals were also seen. - AJ Halliwell 19:22, 2 June 2006 (UTC) I'd love to get this started! how about we call the top level page Memory Alpha:Trekstars, and leave the naming of each individual award to the archivist creating it. I'll try and find graphics of starfleet awards and render them as .png's for easy posting, and archivists can show their individuality by naming each award as it suits the situation! -- Captain M.K.B. 13:51, 16 June 2006 (UTC) :::::If they're going to be stars, why not use the astrophysical categories for stars - white dwarf, red giant, supernova and the like? --carlb 17:40, 28 July 2006 (UTC) :::::: I don't know about the astrophysical designations, but I support the idea of "Trekstars" (whatever that's worth). Back in February I attempted to start an awards committee, but it never got off the ground. I don't have the time for anything like that now, but if someone wants to redirect that page and re-edit to fit this Trekstars idea, I wouldn't mind.--Tim Thomason 03:03, 1 August 2006 (UTC) Revival This might be a good idea, seeing as MA has become stale in terms of recognizing personal achievements. In the past 6 months we have had 3 featured articles. While there has certainly been a lot of productivity in that time, no one is getting recognized for what they do anymore. If no one is willing to recognize ones work by nominating (or contrarily, being too critical of) another's work, then perhaps we should be recognizing them for doing a good job with some sort of Trekstar or "recognition of personal achievement." Otherwise, it seems like the only other "pat on the back" anyone gets around here is a nod for being an administrator, which really shouldn't necessarily be treated as a "reward alternative" to getting a featured article. We need more options than that for people who do good work around here. --Alan del Beccio 04:41, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I would support the creation of such a system.– Cleanse 08:50, 5 February 2008 (UTC) ::Well, we do have a working way to "pat so. on the back" - his talk page. Why not add a short note there to state, for example: "Hey, I saw your recent edits to article X - good work. :)". Wouldn't that be much more personal and rewarding than "Here, take this GIF image. You qualify for it according to rule X because you did Y 50 times."? -- Cid Highwind 16:43, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Which is essentially what I am saying. If we have to reinforce it with a something that looks "official", at least it gets people discussing or encouraging good ideas and promote positive reinforcement, which I am sure you can agree is severely lacking around here. --Alan del Beccio 00:14, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :::I agree totally with you, Alan. I wholeheartedly support introducing a system of positive feedback on MA - it's something this place has been lacking. And I actually quite like the "Trekstars" name, unlike most of the folks who posted back in '06. Or we could have our own Order of the Bat'leth.... "glory to you, and your houuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse" ;o) -- Taduolus 19:09, 6 February 2008 (UTC)